This Time
by Rurouni Angel
Summary: She wasn’t anything special, just a mere soldier. Fighting in a small resistances, fighting protect those who could not protect themselves. She fought, weather it be against the almighty Freeza or the power hungry Saiyajin’s. Neither enemy would destr


****

This Time

Author: Angel

Email: meows2680@aol.com

Rating: G up to NC-17

Genre: Romance/ AU

Summary: She wasn't anything special, just a mere soldier. Fighting in a small resistances, fighting protect those who could not protect themselves. She fought, weather it be against the almighty Freeza or the power hungry Saiyajin's. Neither enemy would destroy her desire to be free, nor would they turn her into a slave.

However she never dreamed have having a Saiyajin warrior fall from the sky into her encampment, wounded and possibly dieing? Dressed in only metal bands and cuffs would she dare to touch him, only in the moonlight would she see to his every desire...

Author's Notes: Confusing Summary? I am confused about the whole plot! However after reading some great fanfictions at MM.org I was surprised that there wasn't enough Goku and Chi Chi stories let alone any Kakarotto and Chi Chi stories. So I got to thinking...._why not? _I love Goku but I always believed that his dumb and innocent thing was just an act. 

Please keep in mind this is an AU, and I lay no claim to be a good author. I usually don't write dragon ball z, so please be kind. And as usual standard disclaimers apply.

---

"You are to hold your position and wait for further orders, do you understand?"

Growling as he watched one of Freeza's Royal fighter ship just slip pass his own it made him want to kill outrageously, the person was regardless. And yet as he watched the ship slip deeper into space the voice of his King ran thru his head.

__

Hold your position? 

What the hell was he? Some trained seal that flips on command?

Suddenly a new voice broke thru on the com link, momentarily distracting him form his thoughts.

"You would think he would treat his elite better than that, after all we do all his dirty work for him."

Sighing as he reclaimed his chair in front of the view screen Kakarotto let his shoulder's sag a little bit. As he raised a hand up to rub his aching temples muttering softly,

"Elite or not dear brother I don't think it matters much to him."

Leaning back his head as he listened to his brother ranted about how silly this cat and mouse game was, they would attack Freeza and then just when they could over take any ship in whatever fleet Vegeta could call off their attacks.

"If I didn't know any better I would say the King has a reason behind this madness?"

Laughing Kakarotto waved a hand trying to covey his thoughts, failing miserably. Deciding to finally hold his breath he was able to laugh out,

"Careful brother that could be treasonous talk."

It only took his brother a moment to respond and with a musical tone,

"Me guilty of treason? Not hardly little brother. Besides the King likes me."

Growling as his brother voiced a very sore spot. Kakarotto smirked he thought back to the day his king openly showed disgusted with him. Disgust, it was hardly that, no pure and simple the King was jealous. Jealous of the power Kakarotto had obtained, a power not many had seen before.

Of course the power it's self was a legend, no one had , well no one is his life time or his father's, had witnessed it. The power to transform into a more powerful creature, a powerful being that the King wanted to be at any cost.

Suddenly he was jerked out of his thought as an explosion rocked his ship, demanding a status report Kakarotto growled as his suspicions were confirmed. 

__

Freeza

The royal ship had returned and was wanting to do battle, smirking as he barked his order's Kakarotto watched as yet again as the ship backed off and took off. Narrowing his eyes Kakarotto felt a pit form in his stomach,

__

Something is amiss, they seemed only to want to appear fighting.

Suddenly without warning Kakarotto felt the need to cover his ears as the com link burst to life,

"Kakarotto how dare you betray my orders, you were told to hold your position nothing more."

Narrowing his eyes Kakarotto knew what had caused the pit in his stomach,

"Vegeta you set me up, you bastard!"

---

Closing his eyes he mentally wondered how many days had it been since he had last eaten? His stomach growled in agreement that how ever long it was it was too long. Stretching his long legs, Kakarotto winced at the popping sound they made, however that paled in comparison to how stiff his tail was. It ache so bad from not been cleaned. Opening his eyes Kakarotto glanced down at his new attire.

A metal choker with matching wrist cuffs.

Vegeta had snickered as he mentioned their function. Power limiters is what he called them, a way to cut off his ability to power up and transform. Therefore degrading his claim that he could so. That he could become a Super Saiyajin., that he had the power to become part of the legend. Instead he was convicted of treason against the King, how it become a treason was something he was still trying to figure out. 

At the very least he should have been striped of his rank, and yet here he sat in a prison cell for slaves. 

And to top it all off was the new moon was coming, with that a heat cycle would begin. And with no females in prison this new moon promised to be pure hell. His tail twitched in agreement. Moaning as he crawled his way over to the water wall Kakarotto lapped in the cool refreshing water never paying much attention to the voice around him.

"So we do it tonight?"

Blinking back from his water Kakartto carefully listened to whatever conversations that where going on.

"The hole is complete, we just need to find a ship code ."

Smirking as his eyes lilted up as he pieced together the conversation, whistling softly he looked about to find the speakers nodding as he found that the two where the ones in the across cell from his.

'A can get the code..."

Watching the lower class soldiers mutter as they carefully looked him over. Their eyes held an instant distrust, their noses were curled to show their disrespect.

"I know a ship code or two. All I ask in return is passage as well, is that agreeable?"

Their voice snickered at him as they slowly came forth. Interested and yet cautious.

__

Yes, come on. I am the only choice you have!

"And what makes you think we will trust you? An Elite?"

Kakarotto let the smirk show and the rage light up his dark black eyes as he snickered. Briefly wondering just how new these power limiters where? Pushing that thought away he push forward.

"An Elite am I? Then why am I here? Why do I wear the King's new little toys?"

Kakarotto watched as the two examined his current bonds, both whispering to their self's at the new technology that he sported. His own mind returning to the limiters and the satisfaction of the Kings voice as he spoke of them...

__

These little new pets, dear traitor, is what I like to call power limiters. You may posses enough power to exceed a certain output then when that maximize output is reached you will receive a electrical shock that will leave you unconscious and very weak.

Growling as the words echoed with every brain cell he had Kakarotto barely noticed that two cell mates were once again talking to him.

"Your not an Elite sent here to spy on us?"

Wanting to roll his eyes Kakarotto simply settled for shaking his head in a no fashion. His tail wash to and fro with his movements. The sudden need to find some disinfectant and scrub his tail until he saw raw and furless spots hit him hard and fast. Glancing at the water fall he knew that fresh water simply would not clean the dirty from his now matted tail.

__

I understand why now some of the prisoners cut their tails off. The ache of such dirtiness is unbearable! 

Suddenly the two a crossed the way whispered,

"We move tonight. Any questions?"

Sighing Kakarotto spoke the one truth he had left.

"A supply the ship code, you supply the power to cover me!"

With that the almighty Super Saiyajin's was reduced to nothing more than a powerless low level.

---

It was well after midnight when the guards changed post. It was then a small some what powerful group of mostly made up third levels and one Elite made their escape. The escape went according to plan. However something the escape party didn't take in account is that they would make their escape in the middle of a very well laid out battle.

Kakarotto grind his teeth together as another explosion rocked the ship they had managed to steal. Mentally counting that over half the soldier that had escape was currently not among the living.

__

May the heavens give you the freedom you wanted.

Was his last thought as climbed into an escape pod, not looking or careing to set a direct course as he punched in a destination. Silently waiting to see if a destination of any kind could be reached?

Silently he knew the answer, and was no surprised when I voice came over the com link.

"Forgive me brother, but I have my order's."

Growling as he hissed his brothers name Kakarotto made one last ditch effort. One effort in the shape of a small blue marble in the darkness of space. 

A marble that he knew Freeza nor the Saiyajin's had yet to completely ravish. How he knew this? Smirking as the thought formed,

__

Vegeta your jealous will be your undoing!

And yet as the explosion rocked his escape pod he wondered if the thought of him escaping on this specific planet would have the Saiyajin bastard quaking in his boots?

---

Well at 5 pages I think I will stop there. I suppose I will attempt a second chapter depending on how many reviews I get? So go ahead make a happy angel and push the button! 

Ja ne!


End file.
